28 Weeks Later
28 Weeks Later is a 2007 British/Spanish post-apocalyptic horror film, and the sequel to the 2002 film 28 Days Later. The film was directed by Juan Carlos Fresnadillo, and was released in the United Kingdom and in the United States on May 11, 2007. Plot Don (Robert Carlyle) and his wife Alice (Catherine McCormack) prepare dinner for their group of survivors in a heavily reinforced cottage somewhere in rural, infected Britain during the Original Outbreak of the Rage Virus in Britain. As they eat their meal, they suddenly hear a young boy banging on the door begging to be let in. Don opens the door to let the child inside, who says he is from Sandford and has been fleeing his parents who are now infected. Moments later, a large horde of Infected discover the hideout and break in, quickly overwhelming the group. Alice refuses to leave without the boy, and a panicked Don abandons Alice and escapes in a boat, emerging as the sole survivor. After the outbreak, over the course of 28 weeks, the Infected have all died, primarily of starvation, and Britain is declared relatively safe again. An American-led NATO force enters the country and begins repopulating London with both old and new residents. Chief medical officer Major Scarlet Levy (Rose Byrne) is startled by the sudden arrival of children. Among the children are Tammy (Imogen Poots) and Andy (Mackintosh Muggleton), Don and Alice's children who were in Spain during the initial outbreak. At 12 years old, Andy is the youngest person in Britain. During their subsequent medical inspection, Scarlet notes Andy's heterochromia, a trait he inherited from his mother. Andy and Tammy are subsequently admitted to District 1, a heavily-reinforced, fully functional section of London on the Isle of Dogs guarded by the United States Army, including Sergeant Doyle (Jeremy Renner) and helicopter pilot Flynn (Harold Perrineau). They are reunited with their father Don, who is now head caretaker of District 1. Inside their new penthouse, Don tearfully recounts his escape, saying that Alice was killed by the Infected. But he misrepresents the truth, saying that he witnessed Alice's death, to hide the fact that he fled and abandonded her to her fate. The next day, the two children slip out of the safe zone to return to their old home, where Andy discovers Alice, dishevelled but alive. Andy and Tammy are recaptured by the US Army while Alice is decontaminated. A blood test reveals that she is infected with the Rage Virus, but not displaying any symptoms, labeling her an asymptomatic carrier, as evidenced by her bloodshot eye. Though Scarlet wants to keep Alice alive to seek a possible vaccine or cure, she is overruled by her superior, Brigadier General Stone (Idris Elba), who wants Alice killed to prevent another outbreak of the virus. Don visits his children in a holding room, where they confront him about his version of Alice's death. He then visits Alice in her isolation cell, and asks for forgiveness, which she seemingly does, but then they kiss; the Rage in her saliva infects Don, much to Alice's horror. Now infected, he brutally kills Alice and goes on the prowl in District 1, attacking and infecting or killing anyone he comes across. The outbreak forces the area into lockdown, but not in time to prevent Don from forcing his way into one of the safe rooms, where he begins to infect the crowds of confined civilians. Scarlet rescues Tammy and Andy from containment, and they flee together as chaos spreads to the streets. Doyle and the soldiers are ordered to shoot the Infected, but the chaos escalates into "Code Red": a general extermination of the populace. Doyle, unable to bring himself to comply with the order, abandons his post and escapes with Scarlet, the children and another survivor (Raymond Waring) as District 1 is incinerated by napalm. Meanwhile, large numbers of the Infected, including Don, escape the bombardment, occupying the city. Stopping to rendezvous with Flynn's helicopter at the derelict remains of Regent's Park, Scarlet informs Doyle that the children, who may have the same immunity to the Rage Virus as their mother, could be the key to curing the Infection. Flynn arrives by helicopter to pick up Doyle, but refuses to take anyone else - citing that they would be blown out of the air if he attempts to break the Code Red protocol. Suddenly, as a massive horde of Infected approach the park, the other survivor grabs on to the helicopter skids, screaming at Flynn to take him with him. The helicopter is sent into a spin from the extra weight, however, Flynn regains control and sweeps over the approaching Infected, killing them with the rotor blades, and dislodging the man. He then tells Doyle to head to Wembley Stadium, and Doyle heads off with Tammy, Andy and Scarlet. The group breaks into an abandoned car to escape the Infected and the clouds of poisonous gas being vented into the city by the military. In the process of starting the car by pushing it, Doyle is killed by soldiers with NBC suits and flamethrowers. Scarlet drives into the London Underground to evade a pursuing helicopter, where she and the children continue on foot, guiding their way with the night vision scope on Doyle's rifle. When they are separated, Scarlet is ambushed and killed by Don, who has followed them. Shortly after, Don comes across Andy and attacks and bites him. Tammy arrives and shoots Don to save Andy, who remains symptom-free like his mother (apart from his eye, which turns bloodshot). The children continue to Wembley Stadium and are picked up by a reluctant Flynn, who flies them across the English Channel to France. Another 28 days later, someone calls for help in French over the radio of Flynn’s helicopter, which turns out to be abandoned in a field. A group of Infected are then shown running out of a subway exit, the Paris Métro Trocadéro, towards the Eiffel Tower, revealing that the Rage Virus has spread to mainland Europe. Cast Sequel In March 2007, Boyle announced plans to create a third chapter of the film series, which will be given the title 28 Months Later with a 2013 release date. Boyle has stated that his thoughts are to set the movie in Russia. In June 2007, it was announced that if DVD sales of the film did well Fox Atomic would consider producing the third film. In July 2007, while promoting Sunshine, Boyle revealed that he has a story formulating for the next film. "There is an idea for the next one, something which would move story on. I've got to think about it, whether it's right or not." Boyle also revealed that he would return as the director. External Links *28 Weeks Later - Wikipedia.org *Official Website Category:Movies